


Dark Night

by sharp2799



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, F/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharp2799/pseuds/sharp2799
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House/Cameron established. It's the middle of the night and a syringe is near House's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Night

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta blueheronz at LJ, who was ever-so-patient with me.

Cameron woke. It was still night but the spot she had curled into on the other side of the bed was cold. The apartment was quiet in a way that bespoke emptiness. Alarmed, she got up, wrapping a robe securely around her waist and padded into the living room.

“House?”

He sat in the armchair, a still, dark shadow. “Go back to bed, Cameron.”

She stepped closer. “What’s going on?” Her heart sank as she saw the open box and the syringe lying on the arm of the chair.

“Go back to bed.”

“You know.…” She moved closer. “I can help you with this.”

“Fine. Find a vein and do it.”

Cameron took another step. “Not what I meant.”

House laughed harshly. “Going to give me a lecture now on the dangers of opiates?”

She opened her robe and let it fall to the floor. “Actually, I thought I’d give you something else.” She noted the rigidity of his naked body, his hands holding the arms of the chair in a death grip, his jaw clenching convulsively.

His eyes raked over her skin, pale curves contrasting against the night. “Nice. But not what I need.”

“Are you sure?”

“Get with the program, Cameron. I’m in too much fucking pain to get it up,” House snarled.

“Really?” She smiled coquettishly, one hand slowly sliding down her stomach.

House glared at her. “You can’t jolly me out of this or screw me better. It’s pain. _Pain_.” His hand trembled as he reached for the syringe.

Cameron moved swiftly, gripping his hand before he could touch it. “You want me to stop you. You could have taken it as soon as you got up. Instead you sat out here in the dark, waiting for me.”

House let out a ragged breath. “Maybe I did. But I—you’re not enough.” His hand slid out of hers and reached again but Cameron blocked him once more, pressing down with her full weight.

Her hair fanned over his face as she whispered into his mouth. “Endorphins, House. Give it a try. If it doesn’t help, I’ll give you the shot myself.”

He shuddered. “I can’t think past the pain, Cameron.”

Her hands were already massaging his leg and she overlooked the groan he couldn't suppress. “You’re a guy, House. You once told a patient men are pigs, you’d do it with anyone.”

“Female,” he gritted out an addendum.

“Fine, you’d do it with anyone female. Men. Are. Pigs.” She punctuated each word with pressure from the heel of her hand up his damaged thigh. Her fingers slid over and brushed against his balls with a feather light touch.

House leaned his head back against the chair and spread his legs wider, slouching down. His cock stiffened as she teased him with her fingers, finally stroking the shaft, feeling the hardness beneath the silk. Cameron dropped to her knees and sucked on his balls, her hands around his cock, sliding up and down with a firm, steady pressure. She licked her way up and suddenly sucked hard, pressing against him as he bucked in the chair.

Cameron raised her head, relishing in the sudden weight of his hand on her head. Their eyes locked.

“Can’t do much,” he rasped.

“I’m doing all the work here. And I like it.” She saw the widening of his eyes as she grinned, confident in her power. “I want to get you off." She licked her lips, pleased at the arrested expression on his face. The heel of her hand pressed up and down his thigh as she circled her tongue over the tip of his cock and gave it a kiss.

“C’mon, House. How do you want it?" She felt his cock twitch and smiled as she blew on it gently. “Like this, with me on my knees? Or do you want me to get in your lap and ride you fast?” She spread his legs apart until they pressed against the inside of the chair and held them there. “How do you want it?” she breathed, her nipples tightened into points as she swiveled her hips, letting him know she was wet and ready if he chose.

“Fuck me.” His eyes stared into hers, intense and vulnerable.

She didn’t smile as she stood and walked into the bedroom. She came out almost immediately, a condom, bottle of lube, and a towel in her hands.

“Thought you were wet.”

“I am. It’s not for me.” Cameron smiled and poured a small amount of lube into her palms, pressing her hands together to warm the gel. Her hands slicked up and down his damaged muscle as he groaned, his hands tightened on the arms of the chair. Then she rolled the condom on and sank onto him carefully. “Okay?” she asked anxiously.

“Okay.” He pulled her toward him and sucked on her bottom lip, slipping his tongue inside her mouth and weaving a sinuous pattern inside. Cameron moaned, his tongue adding jolts of electricity down to where his cock pulsed inside her. She swayed, feeling him get even harder and rode him, slow at first, and then faster as his hips dictated the pace. She gripped his shoulders, kissing back wildly and finally shuddering in release as his fingers rubbed her soft, hidden nubbin.

Moments later he stiffened and groaned, and his body went lax, softening into the pliant leather of the chair. She got up carefully, sliding off the condom and reaching for the towel. He lay there quietly as she wiped him clean.

“Do you need more massage?” Cameron placed her hand on his thigh again and he covered it with his own.

“No.” He seemed to be struggling with words.

Cameron smiled. “Come to bed.” She tugged him upright and they walked slowly into the bedroom, staggering a little.

House stopped at the doorway. “You can’t be here every time this happens.”

“I’m not going to promise I will. I could be at work. But I was here tonight. And I expect you to wake me and not wait for me to guess or figure it out. Just—” she ran a hand through her hair in an exasperated motion, “Just trust me, House.” Cameron looked up at him and stepped in closer, placing her hands on his face, cupping the stubble on his cheeks. “I know it’s hard. I know you don’t quite believe in what we have sometimes. But I hope one day you’ll trust me, that you’ll take me for granted in this. I’m here for the long haul, House.”

He bent and gently touched her lips with his, his eyes never leaving her face. Cameron felt her heart constrict even further when he reached for her hand and led her to the bed.

They lay under the blanket tucked into each other, and slept as the dark receded into the walls.


End file.
